Claude Kelly (Haunted Castle)
|songlink = }} |gender = Female |age = 40 |actor = Kate Beckinsale |first seen= "Crimson Rust on the Railing" |story = Sin City |author = TheInfected}} Claude Kelly, also known by her military code-name Fox, is one of the guest characters in Haunted Castle. She originates from Sin City, where she is a main character. Personality Claude’s deadpan, tough and rugged personality takes some warming up to. Having a distrust of human nature, Claude has chosen to adopt a lifestyle that has few relationships; thus, she harbors few enemies and even fewer friends. With those few souls she does hold close, however, she is a loyal soul to the end. But Claude’s heart isn’t just full of coldness. While her opinion of humanity has certainly hit a low point, she's not entirely convinced all is lost. Joining the army has strengthened this belief, too; she has seen firsthand the heroism that goes into being a soldier and even displays those qualities herself during certain situations. Like many other people of her posture Claude doesn’t hold many weaknesses, but the ones she do hold are pivotal. Even to this day Claude holds much anger, which formed during her childhood, that she can’t control, she smokes heavily and her doctor has repeatedly told her that she’s on the verge of lung cancer. All these factors travel with her and tear away at her performance on the battlefield, the only place where Claude truly feels alive. In Sin City In Sin City, Claude is introduced as a deadpan, ruggish woman who joins the zone's military to let lose the anger that sits inside of her. Having been raised by as a solder's daughter in the first place, Claude proves better than all of the other recruits, and gains the attention of Jack Hayter. However, as she rises through the ranks, Claude begins to question herself in different areas. Can have a life outside of being a soldier, or if in the end, a soldier is all she is? Will she be loyal to the government or help the damaged citizens of the Goulds like the hero she strives to be? As Claude's life goes on she finds herself questioning her motivations, herself, and her destiny. For more on Claude see her Sin City page. In Haunted Castle N/A Encounters *'Hag centipede' - While arguing with Thomas, this hag-faced demonic centiped burst through the window, forcing them to retreat. Claude and Thomas outsped the beast and with help from Flake and Neya, improvised a barricade to hold it back. *'Mace demon' - This massive demon was in pursuit of Flake and Neya when Claude's path converged with theirs. With an impressive show of skill, she disarmed the creature and beat it to death. *'Goblin' - Accompanying the mace demon, this small goblin attacked and nearly penetrated Neya. To assist Thomas in disposing of it, Claude smashed a window and watched as Thomas threw the small monster out through it. Kills *Mace demon *David Lopez *Liam Ashcrofty *Thomas DuBois *Yvette Rosas Appearances ---- Category:Haunted Castle Category:Haunted Castle Characters Category:Characters Category:PBR Sharpshoot Stories Category:Antagonists